


Grown-Up

by Haayls



Category: Radiata Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haayls/pseuds/Haayls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching his older brother ascend into leadership, the adolescent light elf Zane worries that this may be the end of their childhood as they know it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grown-Up

**Author's Note:**

> A short ficlet that I wrote some time ago but never got to showing other people.

The sun shone brightly upon the Elf Region as people of all races—both human and fairy creature alike gathered in the City of Flowers for the coronation of the new light elf leader.

  
In his room, the young man stood still as his helpers brushed through his long, grass hair and combed his goatee and eyebrows to perfection. It was his big day and he couldn’t afford to look untamed in front of all his future subjects and diplomats alike. He remembered everything he was taught by his predecessor on maintaining a regal appearance, “Stand up straight, Nogueira! Puff out your chest! Raise your head high! Put one foot in front of the other and walk with grace!” These words constantly echoed through his mind. A teenaged boy walked in on the scene, stopping in his tracks at the sight of the composed elf.

  
“Brother…” the boy cooed.

  
“Zane,” Nogueira turned to face the boy that walked in. “I wasn’t expecting you yet. Is there something you need?”

  
Zane’s words escaped him. He was suddenly flustered to be around the very person whom he played with, argued with, and grew up with. He looked so… grown up now, making Zane painfully aware of the passing time.

  
“Zane? Are you listening?” Nogueira asked sternly. He was beginning to sound like a leader already. Was it all over now? No more playing games in the evening? No more petty feuding over who got the last cookie? No more silly teasing? No more staying up late telling scary stories? Is this what adulthood was supposed to feel like? Would his older brother have the time to spend with him anymore or would he be too wrapped up in his newfound responsibilities?

  
“I uh… I just wanted to say you look nice.” Zane said sheepishly.

  
A smile curled on Nogueira’s lips. He reached out his hand and held it above Zane’s head as if he were about to ruffle his hair the way their father did but he stopped. Quickly wrapping his opposite arm around Zane’s neck and pulling him in close, he balled his hand into a fist, grinding his knuckles into Zane’s skull for a noogie, “GEE, THANKS, LIL’ BRO!!!” Nogueira lisped mockingly.

  
“NOGUEIRA!!! NOGUEIRA, NO!!! NOGUEIRA, STOP IT!!!” Zane struggled under his brother’s grip. He finally broke free of Nogueira’s assaulting fist. “You’re so immature!!!” Zane spat, storming toward the exit.

  
Nogueira stood with his arms crossed and a wry smile upon his face as he watched Zane frustratingly leaving through the leaved veil in the doorway.  
Zane stood outside, clenching his fists thinking of all the nerve his brother had. After a couple seconds, he eased up and smiled as the weight on his chest was lifted.


End file.
